warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
River
Author's Note :You have to read Transformer to know what's going on. It's only six chapters. Not my fault! Forestpaw13 Chapter 1 :I stared, astonished. All I could think of to say was, "No, I didn't!" :"Nobody was there but you. Nobody has any proof," Brackenclaw pointed out. :I stared at him. "How do you know?" I asked, with the uncontrollable faint snarl in my voice. :"Because we only have the word of the WindClan cats," Brackenclaw mewed. :"Mudstar told us herself," Runningfoot informed me. "She came here. She looked really angry. She said that the next time she sees you, you're going to-" :"Never mind what Mudstar said," Birdheart mewed, interrupting Runningfoot. "We're going to have to keep Waterpaw here for the Gathering tonight, so we don't start a fight." :"Knowing WindClan, they're going to start a fight anyway," Runningfoot muttered. :"Wait," I began, not sure what to say, "you were going to let me go to the Gathering tonight?" :"No," Gorsestar mewed. "Not after... what happened." :I knew it was almost time to spill. :"I ran into RiverClan cats, and their leader, Stonestar," I commented. :"Were you in their territory?" Goldfoot asked, snarling. :"Yes," I confessed. :"Why?" Gorsestar demanded. :Time to spill, I thought. I took a deep breath and mewed, "I got captured by Twolegs." :The Clan was silent. :"They captured me, but I escaped easily," I added. :Stormpaw broke the silence. "Twolegs captured you?" he asked. :I nodded. "I just said so, didn't I?" :I retold the entire tale starting from when the Twolegs had found me. I went on to say that they put me in a large moving metal contraption. I skipped the part about listening in and said, "When they checked to see that I was okay, I escaped." :Goldfoot looked surprised. "You were gone for three days." :Woah. That surprised me, and I couldn't control the stumbling backwards that caused me to bump into the cat behind me. :I whirled around, expecting to see Mudstar, but I only saw a ThunderClan cat. :I stared at him, and he stared at me. "I'm Redpaw," the cat mewed. "I got apprenticed while you were gone." :I looked at him. He seemed nice enough, so I mewed, "Nice to meet you." :"Have you met my sister?" Redpaw asked. His voice sounded strangled. :"No," I mewed. :"Her name is... is..." :"Waterpaw!" Gorsestar yowled. :I whirled around, expecting Gorsestar to be angry. :"Go to your den," he sighed. :I nodded, grabbed some fresh-kill, and went to the den. :Redpaw followed me. "I'm Redpaw," he mewed, sounding strangled again. :"You already told me that," I informed him. :He looked surprised, then settled down next to me. He watched me eat my fresh-kill, and then mewed, "Do you want more?" :I shoved the remains of my thrush aside. "No, thanks." :Redpaw seemed to stare at me for a moment, and then he hesitantly licked my flank. :I stared at him. "What are you doing?" I asked. :"Sharing tongues," he mewed. He licked my flank again, and then he started to clean me. :I sighed and cleaned him, too. He likes me, I reminded myself. That's a first. Chapter 2 :I crept through the forest, stalking a mouse. I had agreed to let Goldfoot train me if he left me alone when he wasn't' training me. Which was almost never. :I pushed off from the ground and flipped the mouse over with my claws. It squeaked in fear, and I swiftly bit it. One less life. :Goldfoot pushed through the bracken behind me. "Did you kill Smoothpaw like that?" he asked. :I whirled towards him. "What?" I growled. :"Remember to give thanks to StarClan," he mewed, and walked away. :Thank you, StarClan! I thought, and picked up the mouse. :Tracking down Goldfoot was easy. Taking him down wasn't. :"Hi, Waterpaw!" a voice mewed behind me. :The voice sounded exactly like Redpaw. Bracing myself, I turned around slowly. :It wasn't Redpaw. :"Hi, Waterpaw," the cat mewed again. "I'm Barkpaw, Redpaw's sister." :Now I could see Redpaw standing behind a bush. "Come on out, Redpaw." :The apprenticed emerged, licking his chest fur. :"Waterpaw, can I talk to you?" Barkpaw asked. "Away from Redpaw?" :I nodded. "Okay." :Barkpaw led me a little away from Redpaw, who was staring at me. :"I know a place," I told Barkpaw. "Follow me." :I weaved through the trees until we came to a small hole in the ground. :"Here," I mewed, "is a hole Twolegs dug, using these." I pointed with my tail to an object with a wooden stick and something else on the end of it. :"What do you need?" I asked Barkpaw, settling down in the hole, which could hold the two of easily. :"Redpaw really admires you," Barkpaw began. :"Really?" I asked sarcastically. :Backpaw didn't hear the sarcasm, and she nodded her head. "Yeah," she mewed, "he does. But," she continued, "Blackpaw, our brother, admires you, too." :I sighed. "Even though the entire Clan thinks I killed a WindClan apprentice?" :"They think you didn't. They say that they'll help you any time you need it, until you get out of it." :"No, you talk to her! It was your idea!" :"The idea included you talking to her!" :I sighed. I recognized the first voice- Redpaw. The other voice I assumed must of been Blackpaw. :I emerged from the hole, shaking my pelt of dust. :The apprentices stopped arguing and stared at me. They both looked faintly embarrassed. :I approached who I thought to be Blackpaw. The young apprentice had a fluffy black pelt, but his tail was short-haired. :"You must be Blackpaw," I mewed. :The apprentice nodded. I could see the fear in his green eyes. All three siblings had those green eyes. :I dipped my head to him. "Nice to meet you," I mewed. :I padded away, picking up the mouse I caught earlier. :Entering into the camp, I could hear excited voices whispering all around. :"Hi," I mewed to Goldfoot, who must of gone back to camp after he had spoken to me. :"Hi," Goldfoot muttered. :"What's going on?" I asked. :"Nothing that you need to worry about," Goldfoot spat. :I blinked. I could feel my head lower as I walked away. :"What's the matter, Waterpaw?" a cat asked. :I looked at him. "Nothing, Stormpaw," I mewed, sighing. :I looked at the prison where I had lived in only 6 moonrises ago. It already seemed so far away... :"Waterpaw!" Gorsestar yowled. Chapter 3 :I snapped to attention. "Yes, Gorsestar?" I mewed quietly. :"Come here. Now." :I slowly walked across the clearing to him, until I was standing face-to-face. :"You're ready," Gorsestar mewed. :"For what?" I asked slowly. :"Your warrior name." ---- ::Smoothpaw couldn't remember anything about coming here, to this place. He felt the perfectly cool grass underneath him, the clear sky above. It was always night here. ::Smoothpaw stood up, shaking his pelt of dust. ::There wasn't any dust. None at all. ::He looked around, confused. He remembered the last moments he could think of. ::A Twoleg pulled him out of the water and spoke to him.' But a Twoleg couldn't speak cat. They were too dumb to know anything about it. ::Smoothpaw weaved in between the too-perfect trees. He smelled mouse, endless mouse. Squirrels climbed up the trees in front of him. He could smell cats from all four Clans. ::''Where am I? Smoothpaw asked himself.'' ::He saw a hill, with silhouettes of cats walking on it. ::He started towards it. ::"Don't go up there," a voice mewed. ---- :"My what?" I asked. :"Your warrior name. The name you're known as when you're a warrior, and maybe queen, or deputy, or elder. If you make it that far," Gorsestar explained. :"Like, not Goldpaw, but Goldfoot?" I asked. :Gorsestar nodded. "But you're going to be known as Waterpaw. Without the paw," he added, "that'll be replaced." ---- ::Smoothpaw slowly turned. ::He saw a familiar face. Recognized it's voice. ::His father was standing in front of him. ---- :"Okay," I mewed, confused. "So, what is my name going to be?" I asked. "Just give it to me now, so I can finish-" :"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the Highrock for a Clan meeting!" Gorsestar yowled. :"I don't want the whole-" I protested. :"It's tradition," Gorsestar interrupted. :I backed away, muttering under my breath. :When the Clan had gathered, Gorsestar began his speech. :"When Waterpaw was captured by no other than Brackenclaw and Goldfoot, she was already well above the age of a normal apprentice." :"Aw, thanks," I mewed sarcastically, "that's what every cat wants to hear." :I heard purrs of amusement around the Clan. :Gorsestar stared at me, twitched his tail once, and continued. "I welcomed her into the Clan with questions from almost every cat here." :I blinked. Did everyone hate me? :"Except one," Gorsestar continued, "whose name will be mentioned if he wants it to be." :Brackenclaw, who was next to me, jerked his head to the side. :"And he doesn't want it to be," Gorsestar summarized. "Waterpaw has turned into an amazing warrior." :I blinked. Does Gorsestar like me that much? :"Like her father." ---- ::"Hareleap?" Smoothpaw asked hesitantly. ::The cat nodded. "My son," he mewed. His deep voice echoed around the clearing. ::"I thought you were-" The final word caught in Smoothpaw's throat. ::"Dead?" Hareleap finished. ::Smoothpaw nodded. ---- :ThunderClan was silent. I could hear a bee buzzing across the clearing. :"Her father is one of the greatest warriors in ThunderClan history. He captured his own daughter, allowing her into the ThunderClan camp so he could spend more time with her." :Brackenclaw looked like he was panicking. He looked at me, and back at Gorsestar, and then at Goldfoot. :"He was the only cat that didn't get angry at my decision to allow Waterpaw into the camp," Gorsestar continued. :Brackenclaw lowered his head. :"Brackenclaw is Waterpaw's father." Chapter 4 :I stared at Brackenclaw. :Brackenclaw looked apologetic. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you-" :"I don't care!" I yowled. "I thought I was alone. I thought I had problems. But I-" I broke off. I couldn't yell at my father. "I know you're here for me." :The Clan looked amazed by the sudden change of my temper. :"I, Gorsestar, noble leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice," Gorsestar began. "She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn." :I didn't know what to say. :"Waterpaw," Gorsestar continued, "do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?" :I didn't know what I was supposed to say. So I said something that I thought I was supposed to say. "I do" :"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Waterpaw, from this moment you will be known as Waterheart. StarClan honors your courage and your loyalty, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." :I lifted my head as the Clan yowled, "Waterheart! Waterheart! Waterheart!" :Gorsestar padded forward and rested his head on the top of mine. I licked his shoulder in respect. :"Good job, Waterheart," my father said. I heard his deep voice, and now I could associate the words 'my father' with it. I was proud. :Goldfoot came over. "I'm glad I don't have to train you anymore," he purred. :I twiched my whiskers with amusement. "I liked it. Thanks for everything," I mewed. :Next came Stormpaw. "You're awesome. I guess I'm next." :"I guess you are next," I replied. :"One more moon," he purred, and he padded away. :"Good job," Barkpaw mewed. :"Thanks." :"You did awesome," she added. :"Thanks." :"You did more than awesome," her brother said. :I pushed my muzzle into Blackpaw's flank- something that I would never do to Redpaw. Ever. :"Thanks," I mewed. ---- ::Smoothpaw stared. "If you're dead..." he began. ::"I know what you're thinking," Hareleap mewed, "but don't. You're here because you escaped from ThunderClan." ::"I'm here because I ''drowned in a river!" Smoothpaw retorted. He couldn't believe it. He hadn't seen his father since his second moon, and he was arguing with him?'' ::No, Smoothpaw told himself. ''I can't argue with my own father. ::"Where am I?" Smoothpaw asked. ---- :I padded across the clearing. Grabbing a piece of fresh-kill, I laid outside the warriors den. :I chewed on the fresh-kill as I watched cats surround my father. Some of them were angry, others were excited for him. :"I gave her up for the good of the Clan, Goldfoot," I heard my father say. "No, Creamheart, I don't think she's angry. Thank you, Stonefoot. Birdstep, I don't think-" :I had heard enough of Brackenclaw. I pushed my way into the warriors' den, where I saw a couple of cats sleeping. Nightheart, Adderfoot, Runningfoot, Birdheart. :"Hi," I mewed. :Runningfoot looked up, excitement sparkling in his eyes. "Waterheart," he mewed playfully, "you know that you have to sit vigil tonight, right?" :I was sure that he was joking. "Yeah," I mewed sarcastically. "That sounds like fun." :"I'm not," Runningfoot mewed sternly. ---- ::"Don't you know?" Hareleap asked. ::Smoothpaw shook his head. ::"Hareleap lowered his head. "I'm sorry to tell you this, but..." ::Smoothpaw raised both of his ears. ::Hareleap finished, "You're in StarClan." ---- :::'''Stonestar paced around the RiverClan camp, thinking. ''Where is that new rogue? :::The Clan deputy, Treefur, ran up to him. "I just saw a ThunderClan patrol!" he mewed breathlessly. :::"What's so exciting about that?" Stonestar growled. :::"That black rogue, the one that was staring into the puddle? She was in the patrol. She's a member of ThunderClan."' :::'"Then let's give her and her precious Clan a surprise," Stonestar growled. "Tonight." ---- ::"I'm in ''StarClan?" Smoothpaw burst out.'' ::Hareleap nodded solemnly. "How did you, you know, get here?" he asked. ::"I drowned in a river," Smoothpaw answered. ::The two former WindClan cats stood, watching the cats prowl around the hill. ---- Chapter 5 :"You're kidding!" I yowled. :"I'm not," Runningfoot mewed. :"But," I asked, "do I have to?" :Runningfoot nodded. "Or you could... leave... ThunderClan," he added hesitantly. :"I can't believe you would say something like that!" I hissed. After looking at him, I added, "I'll do it." :"I thought you would say that," Runningfoot mewed thoughtfully. ---- :::Stonestar led his Clan across the river. He waited until every cat was standing, shivering, on the bank. :::'''They were in ThunderClan territory. ---- :My vigil had started. I watched as all the other ThunderClan cats fell asleep. I noted that Blackpaw fell asleep last. :I laid down, remembering my life as a rogue. ThunderClan had captured me, but a WindClan cat had died. ---- :::Stonestar slipped through the trees, having dispersed his Clan to find the ThunderClan camp. But he knew very well where it was. :::He saw the wall of brambles that separated the ThunderClan cats from the rest of the forest. :::'''Inhaling the horrible scent of the ThunderClan cats, he got to work widening the tunnel. If he was going to drive the rogue out, her precious Clan was going to come with her. ---- :I heard a stick snap outside. :If this was an intruder, then I had to defend the ThunderClan camp all by myself. :That wasn't good. ---- :::Stonestar watched his Clan slink though the trees towards him. :::'''His apprentice and daughter, future leader of WindClan, Mistpaw, got to him first. :::"Be quiet," Stonestar hissed at her.' :::'Mistpaw stepped back, afraid.' :::'Stonestar heard a stick snap beneath her feet.' :::'"It's now or never," Stonestar told his Clan.' :::'He crawled through the tunnel.' ---- :I watched as one cat, two, three cats crawled through the entrance of the ThunderClan camp. Judging by their smell, I knew exactly who they were. :"Hello, Stonestar," I mewed politely, "why are you here?" Chapter 6 :I didn't let him answer. "Get ''out," I growled. :Stonestar twitched his whiskers in amusement. "You think I'm going to? You think that you're my Clan leader?" :I blinked. "No." :I raced to the elders' den. The only elder, Falconfoot, was sleeping. :"Falconfoot," I whispered, "go to the nursery. Now." :The elder stirred. "Why?" :"Because RiverClan are here." :The elder heaved a sigh, and stretched. "RiverClan are nice. Newstar is nice. Why would they attack?" :"Stonestar," I corrected. I had no idea who Newstar was, but they must of been nice, if Falconfoot thought of them as no threat at all. :"RiverClan have a new leader?" Falconfoot asked. "Stoneheart was a cruel deputy. But, when he was deputy, Newstar was old. She didn't know." :I could feel my eyes widen. "They gave him heart?" I asked. "They should of-" :I heard a kit cry. :"Get to the nursery, now," I instructed Falconfoot. :The elder whisked off. :I left the den. Glancing around, I saw RiverClan had surrounded the camp. :"Barkpaw!" I yowled, "Stormpaw! Redpaw! Blackpaw!" :I heard the four apprentices stir, give gasps of fear. They were soon by my side. :"Runningfoot! Birdheart! Goldfoot! Brackenclaw!" I yowled, "get the warriors out here!" :There were groans from the warriors' den, but they were soon standing groggily next to me. :I turned to the medicine cat, who had come with the apprentices. "How many-" I began. :"Gorsestar has 6 lives left," she finished. :"Thank you, Cinderstripe." :I turned to Stonestar. "I was just getting..." I paused, "information... about you from Falconfoot." :"I was evil, wasn't I?" Stonestar asked. "But, there's no point in saying 'was,' because I still am." ---- ::Smoothpaw padded beside his father to the StarClan council. He had to make himself known to the Clan. ::"Tell them how you died," Hareleap informed his son. ::"Okay," Smoothpaw mewed. ::He presented himself in front of StarClan. ---- :I lunged. :Stonestar dodged and leaped on me, claws unsheathed. :I felt the breath knocked out of me as he landed on me. :But, it was thrown off. ---- ::"I was killed when I escaped ThunderClan. They kept me as prisoner," Smoothpaw mewed. ::StarClan stared at him intensely. ::"A Twoleg saved me," Smoothpaw continued, "but I died anyway." ::"That was no ordinary Twoleg," a cat mewed. ::"Who was it, Owlstar?" a cat asked.'' ::"It was that rogue, who is now a warrior of ThunderClan. Waterheart." ---- :"Thanks, Runningfoot!" I hissed. :"No problem," he whispered. He licked my flank as I chased after Stonestar. :Hissing, I leaped on Stonestar. He grunted when the force of my full weight landed on him. :I clawed him once, twice, three times... four, five... si- :I was thrown off. I was suddenly confronted by an angry Stonestar. ---- ::"Water?" Smoothpaw whispered. ::The cat, Owlstar, nodded. "She can change between being a Twoleg and a cat. But she's a cat more often, I think." ::Smoothpaw sat. "I- I just wanted to let you know I'm here," he whispered, and he padded away. ::''Waterheart had betrayed him. Nothing was worth anything anymore. ---- :I threw him off. If I could get to the river... :I ran off. :I could hear Stonestar and a couple of other RiverClan cats racing through the forest behind me. My mind flashed back to the time I was captured... :I couldn't think about that right now. Shaking my head, I leaped over a bush and ran on. :I could see the river. And I had an idea. :At the bank, I slowed down. I heard Stonestar speed up behind me... :Now! I leaped out of the way, and Stonestar skidded into the river, unstopped. :Stonestar flailed around in the water as I used my paws and held him underwater. :He wasn't ever going to come up alive. End of Book 2 The next book is called Thunder. Category:Forestpaw13's Fanfictions Category:Transformer Series Category:Stories Rated Moderate